A BTVS & ATS Christmas Vignette
by JoBelle
Summary: What I'd like to see some Christmas on BTVS/ATS.


A BTVS & ATS Christmas Vignette  
By Jobelle  
jodie@dawsonscreek.zzn.com  
Disclaimer: They're not mine Joss owns em this is just what I'd like to see *S*   
Authors notes: Every1 has been pulled from wherever they were at the time of this fic so death and jail don't count here *S*   
Written: Dec 2000  
  
Joyce Summers smiled contentedly as she gazed somewhat sleepily around her living room. It was around 3:00 AM, Christmas morning and as the rhyme went the children were asleep all snuggled in their beds. Except for the beds part she thought with a grin as her gaze flitted from one sleeping face to another. Yesterday had been a good day. They'd destroyed Glory and she'd gotten to help! AND the "children" had taken over cooking dinner which had turned out surprisingly well with no major accidents. Although the kitchen looked worse than a disaster area at the end...but that was to be expected when Xander and culinary efforts were combined. After dinner they'd all settled down in the living room to watch TV but one by one had dropped off to sleep.   
  
Dawn had been the first to go, Joyce smiled at the young girl who was sprawled under the Christmas tree along with Tara, Gunn and Oz their peaceful faces bathed alternately in the pink, blue and yellow glow of the Christmas lights. Dawn had been asleep since the first commercial break of The Snoopy Christmas Special. Right before Xander and Willow who had been dead to the world once they'd fallen asleep leaving Buffy and Anya disappointed at not having gotten to see Xander's snoopy dance. Joyce noticed sometime during the night Xander, who had been perched on the arm of Willow's chair, had slipped down into it with her and now had his lanky frame wrapped around the redheaded witch, everything entangled from their legs to their fingers which were intertwined and rested on Willow's stomach, her head on Xander's shoulder his breath lightly stirring her copper colored locks. They looked so cute together.  
  
Much like Cordelia Chase and the ever-charming Allan Francis Doyle who were squished together in the close confines of the easy chair, neither seeming to want to be any further away from each other than the chair allowed. Cordelia's head was tucked snuggly under Doyle's chin, her hand gripping the front of his shirt as if trying to hold onto him even in sleep, which wasn't much of a problem judging by the way Doyle's arms were wrapped protectively around the girl, holding her tightly to him. At the base of their chair Wesley and Kate lay together, the lines of worry and sadness that seemed to plague the young detective at all times were erased in sleep or perhaps it was Wesley's arms that had done the trick. Either way Joyce was glad for the young woman who she'd known barely 24 hours but could tell didn't find much happiness in her life.  
  
Sprawled on the carpet a few feet away from the second watcher was the second slayer. Faith. Her dark head pillowed on Riley's stomach, her sneaker clad feet resting on Buffy & Angel's legs a quiet look on her usually expressive face. Joyce still didn't trust the girl, couldn't after her last stint in town but she really did seem like she was trying to change and so Joyce wished her well.  
  
Across the room Spike snorted and muttered something unintelligible in his sleep from the couch on which he and Anya were stretched out on either end of. He turned onto his side and in doing so ended up hugging Anya's feet. Joyce grinned and shook her head at the vampire, her curls brushing against the side of Giles' face causing the ex-watcher to start to wakeup. Realizing this Joyce stopped immediately. He'd wake Buffy if he got up, she rationalized to herself ignoring the little voice that snorted in disbelief in the back of her head. Her hand reached out to gently brush through the blonde locks splayed out across the cushions from where Buffy's head rested against Giles' knee, her body pillowed by Angel's large frame, his arms were wrapped snugly around Buffy's stomach. The peaceful feeling of the evening had willed even Angel into a deep, dreamless, comforting sleep. Joyce nodded her head at the sleeping man, once again satisfied that all was right in her world she returned her head to Giles' shoulder and closed her eyes. She had a few more hours before she had to wake up to start cooking Christmas dinner.   



End file.
